mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Fighter (universe)
, Hiroshi Matsumoto |genre = Fighting |platform = Arcade, Commodore 64, TurboGrafx CD, MS-DOS, Atari ST, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Sharp X68000, CPS Changer, 3DO, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Master System, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, iOS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch |origin = Arcade |year = 1987 |first = (1987) |latest = (2018) }} The Street Fighter universe ( ) refers to the series' collection of characters, stages, and properties that hail from the famous fighting game franchise created by Capcom. Originating on the arcade in 1987, the series became world-renowned as one of Capcom's most lucrative franchises, alongside . It stars a multitude of characters whose sights are set on their life goals and to be crowned the greatest warrior on Earth. Franchise description In 1987, Capcom developed and released its first competitive fighting game, , for arcade machines, and subsequently ported it to the TurboGrafx-CD console under the title "Fighting Street" in 1988. Though the one-on-one fighting game genre had already been first popularized years earlier by Karate Champ in 1984, Street Fighter is credited with introducing hidden, command-based special techniques to the budding genre's formula. The game itself is a primarily single-player affair in which the only character that can be played as is the martial artist Ryu, who must defeat a linear series of computer-controlled opponents at martial arts venues across the world. In the game's limited 2-player mode, the second player takes control of Ken Masters, Ryu's friendly rival who is otherwise a functionally identical clone of Ryu in-game, and whichever player wins a multiplayer match between the two will proceed with the rest of the single-player game as that character. The game received fair critical reception for relevantly innovating on its genre, but failed to garner lasting popularity, and would primarily derive its public appeal from being a historical curiosity in the wake of far more successful endeavors by the series. Capcom had intended to lift Street Fighter's concept and improve on it with a sequel, but repurposed their follow-up project as a side-scrolling beat-em-up titled Final Fight in response to the popularity of Technōs Japan's Double Dragon. Despite this change in direction, Capcom decided to make fighting games a priority after Final Fight was commercially successful in the United States, and went ahead with Street Fighter II, which saw release in 1991. It was met with meteoric commercial and critical success, and is credited with both setting off a renaissance for the arcade game industry in the early 1990s and giving rise to an influx of fighting game franchises by other developers, popularizing the genre. The Super NES port of Street Fighter II - the first 16-Megabit cartridge for the console - became Capcom's best-selling single-consumer game software until 2013, when it was surpassed by Resident Evil 5. Street Fighter II added the concept of a roster of selectable playable characters, each with their own distinct fighting style and special moves, to the formula of the first game, as well competitive multiplayer combat between two players and a combo system - the first fighting game ever to use one, despite coming about as a bug initially. Many of the innovations brought about by Street Fighter II were incorporated into later fighting games. Following this, Capcom enacted a long series of updated re-releases of the game over the course of several years, adding various improvements and new features in response to a wave of bootleg ROM chip upgrades that emerged for its arcade cabinets. Street Fighter II: Champion Edition made four previously boss-exclusive characters playable and added "mirror matches" (the capacity for two players to fight as the same character with differing color palettes); Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting featured faster playing speeds; Super Street Fighter II reverted the speed change, added more characters, and featured a new scoring system which kept track of combos, as well as an eight-player single-elimination tournament mode; and Super Street Fighter II Turbo allowed the gameplay speed to be adjusted, featured combos that could be performed in the air, and introduced more powerful "Super Combos" that could only be performed under certain conditions. Street Fighter had become Capcom's second best-selling franchise behind , with Street Fighter II being among the most successful and highest-grossing video games of all time when considering both its arcade and home versions. Capcom proceeded to release appropriately-iterative sequels in the decades to follow, each of which made more significant changes and expansions to the prototypical formula and each of which spawned their own subseries. In addition to a variety of game spinoffs and television and film adaptations, the Street Fighter IP has also been involved in a fairly regular stream of crossover productions, such as Street Fighter X TEKKEN, which pits Street Fighter's iconic cast against that of NAMCO's TEKKEN series (one of the more prolific fighting game series that Street Fighter has been credited with spawning in the wake of its own success). Street Fighter characters have also been regulars in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, where a large roster of the most popular characters from Capcom's overall stable of franchises fight alongside an equally large selection of Marvel Comics superheroes and supervillains. In a nonetheless unexpected turn, Ryu was included as a post-launch downloadable content character in , the second Capcom-originating character to be included in the game's roster. He has since become a mainstay of the series ever since. The Street Fighter series prioritizes gameplay over plotting throughout its chronology, with a vague scenario serving as a backdrop for otherwise context-free competition between members of the series' long-established recurrent cast. Ryu and Ken are two among many recurring combatants that have since become some of the video game industry's most iconic character designs, each with an international backstory and a set of relationships with any number of the other fighters. Among the more significant series mainstays are Chun-Li, widely regarded as a trailblazer for heroines in gaming media; Blanka, a mutated former human with green skin and a bestial combat style; and Guile, an affectionate All-American stereotype. Earlier games set their proceedings within "World Warrior Tournaments", in which aspiring martial artists from all corners of the globe compete for glory and personal advancement, but later games take place at tournaments organized for reasons more closely tied into ongoing storylines, such as a tournament hosted by the criminal organization of Shadaloo, led by M. Bison - another icon of video game character personification, embodying an over-the-top stereotype of a would-be world dictator. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 The Street Fighter universe appears in Super Smash Flash 2, where it is currently represented only with a character and a stage. Character *' ': A veteran from the official Super Smash Bros. games, stated to debut in Beta version 1.2, along with , , , and . Ryu's moveset is directly taken from , being able to perform weak and strong versions of his tilt attacks and perform amplified versions of his special moves by inputting them like how the move was performed in the Street Fighter games. Stage *'Suzaku Castle': Ryu's home stage in Street Fighter II, which is based on the version seen in the SNES version of the game with the twilight setting and breakable signs. The stage has two platforms, one hard and one soft, with the soft platform having signs that can be destroyed using attacks. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Capcom